


Impeccable

by TeaGd1



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Gintoki, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humor, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, No Beta, Oral Sex, Pee, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Hijikata, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGd1/pseuds/TeaGd1
Summary: Sakata Gintoki went on his usual odd-jobs out of town leaving for a few days, expecting to be back before the Monday rolled around but due to unlucky circumstances, his motorcycles breaks down in the middle of know where leaving him stranded and sweaty. About to give up on everything a beautiful black Bentley rolls around up and through much surprise, he's given a ride into town.What he believed to be luck turns into an inescapable nightmare as his unnamed driver takes a dangerous interest in him. Will Gintoki make it back home by Monday? Or will his quick goodbye be the last time any of his friends or family see him?--Or the one where Hijikata is a filthy rich bastard and kidnaps Gintoki





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves! Coming back with another HijiGin fic uwu! Sorry that Hijikata is a bit ooc I had to make him that way to give his mysterious vibe yk?

“Gin are you leaving again?”  Sliding on a pair of black boots Gintoki popped his head from behind the wall, looking into the living room. There sat a small red-headed girl, hair twirled into two high-buns. Her eyes were on the television, but she wasn’t really watching—waiting for a reply.

“Yea, the usual.”

“You said you wouldn’t go out this week… you promised.” He saw her cheeks puff out like a chipmunk, head down before turning to face him. Gintoki’s red made contact with blue eyes, “It’s almost the end of summer break, and I don’t know…”

“Kagura-.”

“Save it… can I at least go with you?”

Gintoki couldn’t help but sigh, turning away momentarily to pluck a pair of hanging keys, pointer finger slipping through the hoop. “I can’t have a snot-nosed kid with me while I travel.”

“WHY NOT!? YOU LET ME HELP WHEN IT’S A LOCAL CLIENT!”

“Kagura-.”

“Stop it! When you say my name like that, I know you’re going to say something stupid.”

Gintoki’s face twitched with annoyance, “If you know what I’m going to say then why do you always ask?” She was silent for a moment—blue eyes cast down; she obviously wanted to say something but didn’t; pink blush was dancing against her pale cheeks. Once again Gintoki let out a sigh, moving from the front door; his boots crunched against the wood with each step. He laid a large hand on top of her head, “Gunna miss me?”

“As if!”

“I’ll be back, you know that—in the meantime stay at Shinpachi’s house for the few days.”

“I can watch myself! I’m already twelve… I’ll be thirteen next month!”

“Yes, yes but you are the same person who almost burned the place down trying to make fried rice.”

“THAT’S DIFFERENT! I thought since the gas wasn’t working, I could use a lighter… and…” Her cheeks puffed out once more, bottom lip jutting out like a child. Because she was one, at least in Gintoki’s eyes.

“Stay at Shinpachi-.”

“No!”

“Kagura.”

“I’m not leaving this house!”

“I knew you’d be a little pain in the ass… I called Otae in advance; her and Shinpachi will stay over here while I’m gone. Sleep in my room if you’d like.” He was moving back to the front door, “I’m only going a few states over, you know what to do if anything happens while I’m gone, right?”

The small girl nodded, their unspoken rules being said: No answering the door unless you know who it is, no ordering food unless it's with someone else’s money, don’t eat any of Gintoki’s sweets, call if there is an emergency. The last one applied to the both of them because god knows Gintoki’s forgotten his wallet and other essentials on multiple occasions.

“Oh, tell Otose to bring up some rice if you get hungry at night. Don’t try to cook and don’t eat Otae’s cooking either—I’m not sure which one will end worse…” With that, he left, not looking back like usual. He was, of course, going to be home in a few days.

 

 

 

Gintoki sat down on a large grey rock, backpack between his legs. There was a build up of sweat on his forehead and upper lip which he licked away casually. Five hours. He had been walking this terrain for five hours and still saw no sight of a car let alone another human. To make matters worse Gintoki had to abandon his motorcycle twenty miles back due to its gas running low, the poor thing gave one last sputter of breath before stopping in the middle of nowhere.

Licking his lips Gintoki took out his cellphone—no service. It was one of those cheap tacky flip phones that Kagura made fun of him for, ironically saying he was going to regret buying it. He sure did. The damn thing couldn’t go more than ten hours without dying, the keyboard was small, and service was utter shit.

Who was to blame? The client and his so called ‘miscommunication,’ that had Gintoki scoffing. “Drove one whole day South only to be given the wrong address… where even is Wyoming…” Gintoki grumbled, tossing a few pebbles, watching them bounce before stilling on the dirt road.

He was stranded for sure, but that wasn’t what made him nervous, it was the getting home part. Kagura was definitely throwing a fit and Otae by now was at her wit's end trying to deal with the erratic child. Shinpachi—well anyways all Gintoki knew was by the time he got home he’d hear an earful from the two girls. Not something he wanted.

Plus, the sun was beating down so hard Gintoki felt sweat in places he didn’t think were possible. His stomach made a rumble as if to emphasize the state he was in even more—what he would do for a Klondike bar. Sighing once more Gintoki stood up; his shirt was clinging onto his skin that was slick with sweat. There was nothing he could do but continue up North and hope to see a gas station or anything at this point—even a porta potty.

Gintoki wasn’t an overdramatic fellow, but he knew there was a reason for concern as he started to walk. Nothing was seen beyond the horizon, not an animal or living being unless you count tumbleweeds and small cacti.

Not only that the peach-colored backpack was filled with overnight items: shirts, shoes, pants, underwear, toothbrush, candy (he’d eaten), chargers, etc. They were all things that were now weighing him down, each step seemed to target his shoulder blades and lower back. Gintoki wasn’t sure what to do at this point—was it better to wait and hope someone would come? What if that never happened and dehydration/hunger took over. Then there was the second option which was what he was doing now; aka walking. But that also came with some problems the main one being exhaustion.

Tiring yourself out was never good tactic when stranded. Just the thought of that word sent a small shiver up Gintoki’s back—he needed to find something. And preferably soon.

It seemed maybe a God up in the big blue sky was answering his prayers cause not even ten minutes later he heard a soft rumble that was quickly increasing in volume. Everything else was so silent Gintoki could feel the vibrations against his feet, and he stopped in place, turning back.

A crisp black car slowly came into view, and just by the look of it, Gintoki knew that was one motherfucking expensive car. The sunrays struck the hood of the vehicle and reflected off its shiny metal. Gintoki quickly stepped forward—thumb pointing out in desperation as his other hand swatted away loose hair.

Didn’t want to look too dirty and grimy.

The car now few feet away it seemed to be slowing down, much to Gintoki’s surprise. That vehicle was a Bentley, the sizeable gold wing shaped ‘B’ ornament stood proudly on the hood, Gintoki felt lucky even looking at the damn thing. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to sit inside of it, but his thoughts came short when said automobile pulled up beside him—wafts of dirt kicking up.

Gintoki was hesitant, not wanting to come off too aggressive he waited in the beating heat while the driver, who he couldn’t see through tinted windows, took their time. Finally, the passenger window was wheeling down, Gintoki took one step forward before stopping in place, crouching ever so slightly.

His eyes locked with a pair of black before he nervously looked away, “H-Hey uh… thanks for stopping… my motorcycle broke down a couple-.”

“So that was your dingy bike littered on the side of the road? Couldn’t even be bothered to take it to the curb all the way?” Gintoki looked back at the man with raised eyebrows, it was pretty dark inside the car regardless of how sunny it was out, so he couldn’t make out their expression—but by their tone, they didn’t seem too pleased.

Not that Gintoki cared, but if he wanted a ride out of this unbearable heat he needed to tread lightly, “Sorry.” He mumbled, fingers tight on his backpack strap, “If I could get a ride, that’d be nice then I can get someone to help me repair…”

“Why are you out here? Without any cellphone? Are you stupid? The next town is a good ten hours away.”

Gintoki felt his lips twitch, but he forced them into a polite smile, “I have a phone, but the service on it is bad. Oh, I’m supposed to be doing a job and my client needs me up in Wyoming but long story short I was given the wrong address so…” Sweat was starting to form between his brows—he really needed to be out of the heat.

“You’re fucking stupid.”

“The fuc-.” Gintoki caught himself, momentarily thinking that if this person drove away, he’d scratch the thing before that could happen, “I’m begging you- it’s so hot right now. Listen, I don’t have much, but I could pay you… I got like a few hundred on me-.”

“You aren’t begging.”

“Huh?”

“You are not begging… why don’t you tell me your name first.”

“Gintoki.”

“Gintoki what.”

Gintoki looked away, he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, “Sakata, Gintoki.”

“Okay Mr. Sakata, now where are you trying to go again?”

“Wyo-.”

“Remain eye contact with me.”

The request was strange, but Gintoki complied, red eyes lifting to lock with black, “Wyoming… now can you-.”

“Why Wyoming?”

“I mentioned earlier I have a client.”

“A client for what exactly?”

Gintoki was minutes away from kicking the car door in, well that was if heat stroke didn’t get him first. He licked over his chapped lips before answering, “I do odd jobs.”

“What is that?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because Mr. Sakata, you are trying to step into my vehicle. You, a stranger completely stranded have no means of questioning me. Got it?” Gintoki kind of zoned out after his name was said, only nodding once they’d finished speaking. Man, it was hot. “Words Mr. Sakata, tell me you understand.”

“I understand. By the way, what’s your name?” Tight-wad danced on Gintoki’s tongue but now didn’t seem like a good time.

The man was silent again, lips pressed into a thin line, eyebrows knitted together in what Gintoki could assume was an unpleasant expression. But it was hard to say when the sun was casting shadows and glares like a bitch.

“Who do you work for.”

“Self-employed…”

“Really?”

“Yup… so name?”

“How old are you?”

Gintoki’s smile faltered, “Twenty-six.” It was bitterly—eyes on the brink of rolling.

“You have any kids?”

“Listen, if you don’t wanna give me a ride man that’s cool,” not really, “But at least let me borrow your phone or something so I can get someone out here. As much as I’d like to sit and play twenty questions my balls are sticking against my legs a lot more than usual and-.” Gintoki paused when they raised a hand to silence him. The man didn’t say anything but Gintoki felt his stare—avoided it too that probably wasn’t the best way to ask someone for their cellphone.

Minutes past and Gintoki was growing impatient, a string of curse words at the tip of his tongue before he heard the soft pop of a lock. He spared a look at the door handle then back at the man, but they seemed to be ready to drive off, facial pointed towards the road. However, no movement was made, and Gintoki very hesitantly gripped the door handle, it opened.

 

“Thank you,” Gintoki finally offered. The two of them had been in silence for a good fifteen minutes. Gintoki was still apprehensive because instead of worrying about heat stroke now he had to worry about damaging a piece of metal that cost more than Kagura and his lives. The inside was cool from blasts of a.c which Gintoki was thankful for—even if the sudden change gave him a slight headache, “So uh… you never told me your name…”

Said driver just continued in silence, leaving Gintoki to turn towards the window awkwardly. He was trying to figure the guy out—but nothing was clicking except for he was rich. As Gintoki had studied them a little closer early, he spotted an expensive wristwatch made of gold. Given they were driving a Bentley Gintoki had a hunch it wasn’t a knock off, plus one of his old clients seemed to have lost one like it, but way less pretty. The man’s hair was slick back with gel presumably—curiously made Gintoki wonder how old he was. Thirty? Forty? Younger!?

They were wearing a primary white button up, but it probably cost more than all of Gintoki’s clothes, yes the ones in his bag too, combined.

“You never answered me, do you have any kids.” Startling Gintoki from his thoughts he turned to face the male, mouth opening before closing when their eyes met. “I said to not look away when I’m speaking to you, Mr. Sakata if you can’t even follow that simple rule I will drop you off right here!”

Gintoki’s eyebrows shot up, not really understanding their sudden anger, but he met eyes again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like eye contact he just didn’t think anyone would want to be stared at while driving—it was quite weird, but he held his tongue. “I guess…”

“What does that mean.”

“It means what it means.”

“Mr. Sakata-.”

“Fine, I have a daughter or whatever. She isn’t blood-related just—I’m watching over a friend’s kid while they go explore space or some shit. Astronaut shit. A little girl just showed up at my door with a suitcase, bag of chips, and a letter.” A small laugh left him at the memory; Kagura standing outside at seven years old, she was little, but her eyes were old like they’d seen things. If she didn’t have snot dripping down her nose and tears cornering her eyes, Gintoki wouldn’t have given her a second glance.

When a heavy hand fell against his thigh all Gintoki straightened up, staring down at it, “And how old is she?”

“Could you stop touching me first-.”

“Mr. Sakata, this is my car.”

“I get that but-.”

“Do you want to get kicked out with no service on your phone, no food, no water, and no transportation? I like to rest my hand on the person who sits there—deal with it.”

Gintoki opened his mouth to protest but could already hear Otae nagging him, “Ok.”

“Good, now tell me how old she is.” It sounded more like a demand than a question.

“Going on thirteen...”

“So, twelve.”

 

 

 “Yup,” He let the _p_ out with a pop, feeling the hand fidget around before squeezing. Maybe walking in the heat wouldn’t be too bad after all. Moving slightly Gintoki tried to press against the door, even going as far as crossing a leg—but the hand just tightened, thumb pushing down on the clothed flesh. “Listen-.”

“…soft…?”

“What?”

“I’m a cop, if you’re wondering Mr. Sakata, you can call me…” The male licked over their lips, mouth parting slightly, “Sir.”

“No way in hell am I calling you that,” Gintoki replied quickly, noting the sudden increase in speed.

“As a cop above you, you should respect me with what I asked to be addressed by.”

“I’m not calling you _sir_ and by the way should just start calling me Gintoki, no need to be so formal.”

Said driver didn’t reply, instead their lips pressed into a straight line—face oddly relaxed. Gintoki was expecting a little fit given their earlier behavior, but hey, he was NOT going to complain.

Instead, he took this time to enjoy the silence, ignoring the linger hand against his thigh. It wasn’t that bad—a little odd, but he wasn’t about to question it. Getting a free ride, from someone rich, and not overbearingly rude, with working a.c was more than Gintoki was expecting. So, if he wanted to caress Gintoki’s thighs for a few hours, Gintoki was not complaining.

After a while, his head started to feel a bit heavy—sleep. It’d been a minute since he’d had any sleep and with the heater now blasting his cool body it was hard to resist dreams temptations. Gintoki let his fluffy head fall against the window’s glass, “Gunna… take a quick nap…” He grumbled casually, not really hearing what the other was replying with. Their hand, however, started a slow rub up and down Gintoki’s thigh—at first, he wanted to swat it away but oddly found it peaceful.

Soothing in other words.

“Sweet…you…sleep…room…my…” Gintoki grunted in a way to shut the other up, snuggling further into the corner—sleep washing over his heavy lids. How they became so heavy, he didn’t know. “Mouth…new…and so…”

Gintoki’s mind drifted to Kagura; she was sitting beside a bed—his bed crisscross apple sauce. His hands were covering his face, but it was a somber thought, one he hurriedly passed. Kagura was fine, there was no reason she should be crying—and with that thought, Gintoki fell into a deep sleep.

The last word he heard was, “ **Soon** ,” followed by a familiar smell of a cigarette, even the fucking smoke smelt expensive.


	2. Cold Night of What The Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update loves. I actually am starting college like today- given it's one in the morning. SO all week I've been shopping got a new laptop, desk, clothes, school books, etc. So I have been really busy! 
> 
> Sorry if it's a short chapter :( and if it feels rushed longer ones will be up soon but that means it might take me longer given I wont have free time sksks
> 
> Regardless I hope you guys enjoy mwah!

Gintoki’s eyes popped open when a heavy hand shook at his shoulder. He was looking into darkness—night time. How long had he been asleep? Gintoki had no clue but as his mind raced over what was happening and where he was. Everything felt groggy as the car slowed to a stop, the silence surrounding his senses.

When the hand gave another shake, Gintoki slowly moved from the car door, a red imprint on his face where his hand had been resting. His eyes met with a cool black, and that’s when he remembered just exactly what he was doing and where he was. Out on an odd-job for a stupid client, broke down motorcycle, stranded.

In a stranger’s car. With no money, service, or idea of their whereabouts… well, it could be worst.

“I must’ve slept the whole way,” Gintoki mumbled, throat feeling uncomfortably dry. Not like he’s had any liquid for a good fifteen or so hours.

The man didn’t say anything, giving a curt nod before popping open the driver door. “So where are we exactly?” His lips felt chapped—tongue subconsciously licking over them. Gintoki was no longer hot—now he was unbearably cold; even with the windows up. Gintoki let out a yawn, fingers grasping at the door handle.

It was locked.

 He sat there for a moment, bony fingers scratching in a mess of hair, eyes still heavy with sleep. It hurt to think, and Gintoki found himself trying to open the door again, pulling the handle to no avail.

“Gunna let me out?” He slurred drowsily, peering over his shoulder to the driver’s side except there was nobody there. How had they gotten out so quietly? Giving a momentarily look of confusion Gintoki turned back towards his door—screaming escaping his lips. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

That surely woke him up.

The stranger was literally pressed against the window—suddenly Gintoki was very thankful for a piece of glass. Gintoki’s mind started racing with what-ifs for all he knew this guy could be a serial killer, cannibal, or worse of all—not even real! With that thought in mind Gintoki held up his hands, mouth falling open, “L-Listen we’ve been driving around for half a day.”

“Can you… fuck out of my car… is this your way… I’ll give you props… man I… of making…harder…”

Gintoki stared back at the man—face pale. He couldn’t understand a word they were saying and he definitely wasn’t about to roll the window down to find out. It wasn’t like he was scared… or anything. More than being a serial killer Gintoki had a _small_ fear of ghosts or outworld beings. And maybe just maybe he was being overdramatic but this scene reminded him a lot of a horror plot he was forced to see with Kagura.

The main characters all died.

“I’M NOT COMING OUT!” Gintoki yelled, cupping the side of his mouth—hoping they didn’t catch his voice cracking. Totally not scared. “I MEAN… TAKE LIKE TEN STEPS BACK!”

The said policeman took a step back—mouth opening in what appeared to be laughter. “Mr. Sakata… come on now.” When the lock was made a pop noise Gintoki scrambled to push it back down. Thus started a game of up and down until so quickly Gintoki couldn’t even stop it, the door swung open. It caused Gintoki to lose balance and land face first into gravel—where was he exactly?

He looked up face, face feeling a bit raw from impact and when he opened his eyes they were met with the others crotch. “W-Woah! Can you back up a little—and ignore what just happened,” Struggling to get upright Gintoki waited for them to move over, that didn’t happen. Now he was stuck and embarrassed as fuck.

Nice.

“Need help?”

“No shit,” Gintoki let it slip out; trying to figure a way to hoist himself up. He thought about just sliding all the way out but with Mr. dumbass was standing in the way so all Gintoki could do was wait, propping himself up even more Gintoki tilted his head back, shaking hair from his face. “I was just joking early if your mad or something… and I wasn’t scared.”

All those words seemed to fly past the stranger as they gave an intense stare, “Could’ve damaged my baby,” Stroking the leather softly the officer remained eye contact with Gintoki. Lifting pointer finger to shush Gintoki’s response, “Sakata Gintoki: 26t years old, born 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. Has no mother or father and is an only child. Lived in an orphanage that was burned down. Never finished high school, therefore, was unable to go to college. Joined the military after getting a GED. Stayed in the military front lines stationed in Iraq for ten years-”

“What the fuck?”

“Was offered a medal of honor… the highest medal awarded in military service but declined it… why?”

“How do you know all that? Did you google me or something?”

“Answer me, Mr. Sakata, I’m getting really impatient.”

“No, you answer me you creepy bastard-.”

“Mr. Sakata, I’m warning you not to test me.”

“Well sorry, didn’t know that standing around like a dumb-,” Gintoki fell face first into the pebbles, wincing as they dug into his skin. The bastard had literally kicked his arms from under him. “ARE YOU CRAZY? If you didn’t want to give me a ride, then you shouldn’t have!” Gintoki was starting to get ticked—scratch that he was pissed.

“Drank excessively, went to parties a lot, never followed plans, got written up over fifteen times in one year and was still offered a medal? Even says you abandoned front lines to sleep with some of the women…” The man’s boot slid under Gintoki’s chin, lifting it up. There were rocks pressed into the flushed cheek, “What I find really interesting Mr. Sakata, is that it says you have a bit of an unattended criminal charge… but you were _still_ given a medal of honor? Seems kind of odd don’t it? And what strikes me even more is you charg-.”

Gintoki froze—red eyes glaring up at black. “You don’t know anything… fuck off.”

“You should be in jail right now.”

With quick movements Gintoki slid off the passenger seat and onto the floor, ignoring the pain that shot to his knees—he wasn’t as young anymore. Quickly he stood up; it was a bit sloppy, but the man didn’t make any movements, not even when Gintoki shut the door and leaned back against it—now they literally faced to face.

“You seem a little on edge, Mr. Sakata, I was just doing a little digging in hopes I wasn’t housing a criminal. It appears my hopes were unanswered.”

“Where did you even get that information—better yet where the fuck are we?” Gintoki couldn’t see in the darkness, could barely see the guy in front of him. Eyes searching the sky Gintoki was starting to feel a bit panicked before he remembered the building behind them. A cottage-- large cottage.

There had to be people in there? Was it a hotel right? An inn?

“Mr. Sakata are you okay?”

Sighing Gintoki lifted his hands, “Look, I don’t know where you got that information, and quite frankly I could care less but what happened in the past is…” He really didn’t want to be having this conversation, but worse than that Gintoki realized he was at a disadvantage. Standing in front of an enormous cottage in the middle of god knows were. “How about we go inside… is that a hotel? It looks kind of expensive- but then again you drive a Bentley.” When his joke aroused zero reaction, Gintoki opened his mouth again before being silenced by a mere hand.

 “You are a criminal Mr. Sakata… I really don’t like criminals you know?” They were lighting up another cigarette—the flames casting an ominous shadow over the man's face. Gintoki remained indifferent more so from idiocy.

“Yeah I get it you’re a hotshot cop-,” shaking his head Gintoki tried again, “How about we go talk inside. It’s late and cold, and I’m hungry.” He was going to add that he’d need their phone to call home but now didn’t seem like the right time.

Kagura was surely raising hell.

The raven-haired male just continued to smoke, blowing a puff directly into Gintoki’s face.

It was getting awkward. The type of awkward that keeps you on your toes; like when your waiting for a college acceptance letter and your parents are standing right behind you as the mailman drops off the envelopes.

That but worse.

Really worse.

“Hey-.”

“Mr. Sakata if you want to enter _my_ home under _my_ care and use **_my_** things I expect better manners from you.”

“Your house? Wait… THIS THING IS YOUR HOUSE?!”

“One of them, why?”

“It’s huge as fuck!?”

“Stop cursing.”

“Huh?”

“Stop cursing in my presence,” it was said with a hint of malice—that much Gintoki could tell.

He hated that.

Closing his mouth Gintoki’s short-lived excitement dwindled down; honestly, he couldn’t bare spending a night with this guy but what other option did he have? Walk away and follow a trail? What if there were no more houses? Or he was going the wrong way? Or got bit by a snake!? “Fuck.”

“Mr. Sakata.”

“You sound like a mom lighten up-,”

“I’m going to give you one more time to piss me off got it Gintoki? When I get mad, I get furious. Do you understand.”

Gintoki’s eye twitched, why was he being treated like a child. “Technically piss is a cuss word.”

“Do you understand.” Gintoki tried to nod, except well, somehow or another his whole jaw was pulled into a tight grip. The fingers dug into his flesh slightly, and he tried to poke out his tongue to lick the others palm, but even then it did nothing. “Answer me.”

Wasn’t like Gintoki was going to listen anyways and just as the hand loosened so he could speak Gintoki sucked in a breath, “Listen you shit head, I’ll go grab my bag and leave right now before I snap your wrist and-.”

Before he could even finish the sentence that precious breath he’d sucked in left his lungs, a choking noise following. Gintoki gripped his stomach, glad the car was there to prop him up as he was hit with an iron fist. It hurt.

“Fuck.”

“You really can’t follow orders, can you? How did you stay in the military again?” Another blow was thrown to his ribcage, knees buckling at the impact. Gintoki almost fell,  fingertips touching gravel but he wasn’t going down without a fight. Bastard might’ve caught him off guard with the first one but not now. Lunging forward Gintoki threw fists, he knew he landed some but was busy trying to dodge the ones being thrown at him.

They were calculated.

Practiced even.

Something that Gintoki wasn’t prepared for as another punch landed against his jaw—tingling turning into a blossom of pain.

Using his weight Gintoki locked his leg behind the mans, dropping them onto their back as he straddled their waist—fist raising to land a blow. He did one. Stopped. Watched blood drip from their nose. He didn’t even realize blood was dripping from his own face, licking over the busted lip—tongue coating itself in iron. “What the fuck is your problem!?”

“Gintoki-.”

“All I wanted to do was go home and relax, but I have to deal with a stupid client and a crazy bastard!” Clenching his fist, Gintoki dropped it—seeing it as a victory he wasn’t going to beat a man already down. “Shit I just want an icecream-.”

Just as Gintoki let his fist unwind their positions were flipped. Gintoki’s skull smacking against the steel door it was hard, and a few black dots blurred his vision. Trying to focus Gintoki’s mouth opened only for heavy metal to touch against his tongue.

Pushing deep into his mouth.

And shit it was a gun.

“You know… you know Gintoki- I’m calling you that since you don’t seem to want respect okay? Would it be better if I call you a pet? You really are getting on my last nerve. I was going to let you go after I played around a little, but your smart mouth is starting to rub me the wrong way,” the metal was pressed in more causing Gintoki to gag, trying to swallow the build-up of saliva. He couldn’t even focus on the man's words—trying to think of the best way to escape.

Thinking of Kagura.

“Listen to me when I’m speaking!” The gat was thrust from his mouth it collided against his temple.

And if he wasn’t seeing stars before, now he was. Gintoki fell to the side, blinking rapidly. He needed to get out of here—he was going to die.

But there was a small part of him that felt alright because he imagined what would be happening if he caved in and let Kagura come along. That thought made his body tense, small tremors passing through but that was probably from the affliction.

“Earth to Gintoki? Gosh, it was hard keeping my hands off you while you were asleep. So trusting to just pass out in a strangers car,” The man's voice seemed far away; coming out like an echo. “Don’t usually do this… haven’t for a while… but you know what I’m just doing my job really. You are a criminal after all.”

“Ah!” Gintoki grabbed at the wrist pulling him up by his hair, other forming a fist. “Fuck you!”

Their smile pointed up before falling into a frown, “Yeah… dirt like you shouldn’t be out on my streets. I know you just took a nice rest but how about you have another.”

Before Gintoki could wiggle away, or protest, or do anything another strike from the weapon to his already throbbing skull hand him going limp. His eyes fluttered—try to stay awake is what he wanted to think but even that wasn’t working.

All Gintoki saw was fuzzy splotches off black, a pair of leather boots, and the smell of nicotine before darkness enveloped all his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Gintoki's criminal record?  
> What are Hijikata's intentions? And why does he have a fixation on criminals?  
> Will Gintoki make it out alive?  
> And lastly, but most importantly, will Kagura eat his snacks!? 
> 
> Find out next week! Leave your ideas in the comments ;)


	3. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait uwu! sorry sksks
> 
> Also I kind of suck at writing fighting scenes-- I think? Or idk you tell me if it's good enough cvdfgfnhgw

Pain.

Immense pain.

That is all Gintoki could think—from the throbbing of his head to the dry crack of his busted lips. Everything hurt like a bitch, even breathing made his ribs shake.

Not to mention Gintoki’s head was dusted with a foggy cloud; no remembrance of the events leading him here.

No; he remembered one thing but it was difficult to pinpoint among panic and pain precisely what it was, and with each second passing Gintoki grew tired of trying to recall.

A gun, a man, a car.

From the unrelenting throb Gintoki had a hunch the gun was whacked against his head, “Fuck,” he mumbled, wincing as the split in his lips cracked open. When he licked over them a prickly feeling along with a mixture of blood coated his tongue.

It was dry.

Instead of focusing on how long he’d been out Gintoki tried to remember the who.

Who was the man?

Black hair. Black eyes. What else?

Gintoki let out a groan—trying to lay his head against the cold cement wall gently but no matter how soft he did it a wave of nausea came. But there was nothing to throw up as everything felt so empty.

Gintoki’s head fell to the left; curl of white hair tickling his eyeball. It was so damn dark Gintoki couldn’t tell if his own eyes were open or closed until they started to dry and ultimately shut.

Open…

Closed…

Open…

Closed…

Sigh.

He hadn’t been awake for long, mere minutes actually, but even as seconds passed it felt like he’d been here for an eternity. Nothing but an ocean of blackness and unsureness of what was beyond it—if anything.

Who was there?

Why were they there?

Why was he here?

Gintoki didn’t panic—he usually didn’t. The front lines taught him not to panic, and the orphanage taught him even better.

But something did bother Gintoki minus the already alarming situation—it was in regards to his body. He wasn’t tied up.

No handcuffs, no ropes, not even pieces of thread or barbwire. Maybe the sick bastard who did this thought Gintoki was weak. That sent a pang straight to his already bruised ego—he’d just have to show them.

If he wasn't being left here to die.

With that thought, Gintoki grunted and stood—or attempted too. The sudden surge in movement made his legs buckle inward like a fawn, another pinch shooting straight to his temples. Especially the right one—must’ve been where he was hit. 

“Fuck!” It was anger. He was angry.

Unable to remember anything meant he had no clue where he was. The freshest memory was of Kagura watching the television as he told her goodbye. Their rules popping up: No answering the door unless you know who it is, no ordering food unless it's with someone else’s money, don’t eat any of Gintoki’s sweets, **call if there is an emergency**.

How many days ago was that?

How long had he been out?

Gintoki quickly patted his black jeans that blended all too well in the darkness. When his fingers brushed against a pocket, another array of slurs left him.

Phoneless.

Not that he’d get service if he even had the shitty gadget. Where ever he was right now didn’t seem to be being with satellite connection.

But still, it would be nice to have even that on him—seems the bastard wasn’t too dumb.

“One more time,” With a clenched jaw Gintoki attempted to stand again—this time much slower. He used the wall as support, inching up in like a caterpillar. In reality, he felt more like a worm than anything.

When Gintoki was upright, he stayed against the wall—panting. Sore fingers were running through slightly knotted hair; a memory flooding his thoughts.

Fist. Pinned. Pebbles. Car.

Car twice.

“Ah!” Smacking his palm to his forehead Gintoki winced, lips parting in agony. Why did trying to recall shit have to hurt so bad? “It doesn’t matter I just need to get out…” He gritted, blinking rapidly in an attempt to refocus.

Gintoki pushed off the wall, turned left, and slowly started walking; said wall being his guide.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Just like in the military Gintoki set up a steady pace—eyes squinting. His legs made baby steps into the darkness, not that he had a clue of where to go—one hand sliding against the cold cement hoping to find a door. Heck, even a window.

 

One thing that was proving difficult with every step was breathing. Gintoki’s body was physically exhausted, and in need of rest, so it got harder to lift one leg in front of the other. But Gintoki wasn’t about to stop—not yet.

He dug his teeth into his bottom lip and continued to walk, dried blood mixing with fresh. It wasn’t until he felt a change from cement to metal did he stop—turning to face the new item. It was a door—it had to be.

Gintoki raked his fingers over the cool metal, up and down, trying desperately to find a door handle or something he could use to pull. Only they didn’t find a doorknob—they found a motherfucking goddamn keyhole.

Locked from the outside in. Why was nothing going his way? Why him of all people? And better yet—who?

“FUCK!” Gintoki swung his leg back, kicking it against the door two, three, four times before stopping. “Ah- shit…” He leaned against it, forehead pressing into the cold metal. It actually eased his never-ending migraine; not by much but any little was welcome.

As if to emphasize it affects another, an equally blurry set of imagines sped past. 

Nap. Police. Smoke. Car.

The images were momentary, not long enough for Gintoki to make anything of them. He needed to calm down, stay rational but thirst was starting to settle on his dry tongue—chapped lips makeshift splits.

Hunger. He was hungry. What he’d do for even a lick of fucking food. Scratch that, water first then a meal. Or perhaps both. Gintoki’s stomach gave a growl in agreement—this was bad.

Closing his eyes, Gintoki tried to come up with a plan, something he’d learned in the military maybe? This wasn’t the first time he’d been kidnapped—but the first time wasn’t something he was willing to relive.

Not yet at least.

Even the thought made the hairs of his arm stand up.

So Gintoki changed his focus to his late caregiver Shoyou—owner of Sinerua Orphanage. That man had taught Gintoki about life more than anyone else in his twenty-six years of living.

He only knew the man for eight.

Starting from age seven. 

Shoyou had come and plucked Gintoki right off the streets, somewhat like an angel. Though it was far from a holy experience.

The last time Gintoki ever saw Shoyou was the same day he joined the war.

 

Gintoki shook his head, except that hurt, so he stopped. He was losing track of the initial purpose.— _escape_. “What would Shoyou have told me? Hide in a corner? Hide behind the door? Fight? Act weak then fight? All?” Gintoki didn’t like talking about Shoyou in the past tense. In fact, he didn’t really like speaking of the man in general. Often burying those adolescent years away with a padlock for good measure.

It wasn’t until Gintoki heard the faintest sound of heels did he truly snap from his thoughts—ear pressing against the door. A weak moment of panic danced across his features before smirk took place.

He had a plan.

Moving from the door, Gintoki had to act quick as the steps sounded heavier—boots. Black boots crossed his mind before he got into position. When the door opens, Gintoki will jump from behind it and attack the piece of shit.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Silence.

Gintoki held his breath—head swimming, but he needed to focus. Now wasn’t the time to be dragged down by pain, he’d push through it on adrenaline alone.

When he heard the door creak open Gintoki took another step back, hoping his shadow didn’t get caught in the sudden light. He bent slightly, ready to pounce.

“Mr. Sakata,” Gintoki froze in place, eyes falling shut, “Mr. Sakata you obviously aren’t where I put you so be a good boy and come out from behind the door.”

Gintoki would’ve attacked right then even if it was bait, but he couldn’t focus anymore. That name, why did they know his name?

_“Sakata, Gintoki.”_

_“Okay Mr. Sakata, now where are you trying to go again?”_

_“Wyo-.”_

_“Remain eye contact with me.”_

_The request was strange, but Gintoki complied, red eyes lifting to lock with black, “Wyoming… now can you-.”_

_“Why Wyoming?”_

Gintoki’s breath caught in his throat, “Mr. Sakata, you have one more time before you make me angry again. I wouldn’t like our fresh start to be on bad terms.”

_“I’m a cop, if you’re wondering Mr. Sakata, you can call me…” The male licked over their lips, mouth parting slightly…_

“Mr. Sakata!”

 “Sir,” The words slid past his lips—felt heavy, unfamiliar.

Whoever was outside the door went silent, threats drying up just as quick as they had come out. “What?”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

“No- no Mr. Sakata what did you just say? And watch your tone.”

“Sir?” Gintoki never called people that—even in the military which got him in trouble quite often. Silence again before a loud laugh sounded the open space—echoing off the walls. Gintoki winced, fingernails digging into his palm. He was starting to see red. “WHAT’S SO FUNNY!? LISTEN YOU SHIT YOU’VE GOT ONE MINUTE TOO TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! ONCE I’M DONE WITH YOU I’M LEAV-.”

The sound of metal colliding with metal had Gintoki slumping against the wall, a ringing vibrating through his head.

“Ah-.”

Once more.

“Sto- stop… shit.”

Again.

“P-Please my heads going to split open!” Gintoki pulled at his hair, fingernails digging into his scalp. The ringing continued on even when they stopped—it hurt.

It hurt so bad.

Not yet—can’t stop just yet. “I’m guu-gonna kill you!” He took one step forward, stumbled over his own foot and fell down on his knees, right in front of the stranger's feet. Light blinding him.

_…black, a pair of leather boots, and the smell of nicotine…_

“Mr. Sakata do you know how pitiful you look—crawling on the floor like a bug.” The man's words were light almost breathy even.

“Stop- I- I need to nnh… I need to go- home… ah!” Gintoki tried to pull himself off the ground but was kicked down onto his side.

Not yet—just a little more. “FUCK YOU!”

“You’ve said that already… is that what you also screamed when failed to protect that one person? Did that make you angry when you found out who did it? Did it get you really mad, huh? So mad you grabbed the nearest-.”

Gintoki’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open before closing. He shook his head once, twice, uncontrollably. “No…”

“Knife and struck that person-.”

“No… no… that’s not it…”

“Oh? Am I mistaken? Which did you do first? Cause I could’ve sworn gutting them and then the gun part came next, but my files could be wrong?”

“SHUT UP!”

“I doubt they are wrong you know? I had someone look it up just for me… It wasn’t easy… I was actually eating dinner you know? Had this thick layer of mayonnaise when I get a call-.”

“SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Gintoki lunged forward, fingers loosely grabbing at the man's collar. He tried to head butt them, but they took a step back, dragging Gintoki along and into the blinding light.

Gintoki changed tactics, raising an arm he was inches from landing a blow when it was caught in a tight grip. “Let go-,” Gintoki spit right into their open mouth using his free hand to grab hold of their hair.

“I said, I’ll fucking kill you,” Gintoki hadn’t been this mad in a long time—in fact, he was so angry his hands held a slight tremor.

It all stopped when Gintoki’s grabbed hand was forcibly twisted and pulled behind his back—a bubble of air left his lips as he fell forward into the stranger's chest. “Gintoki, you-.”

“Save it!” Gintoki couldn’t move much in his current state, but he tugged harder at the hair, letting go only to slam his fist against their head.

Or that was the plan.

Instead, his arm was bent back—a sickening snap filling the air.

Gintoki froze.

Everything froze.

He blinked, red eyes meeting black. Finally looking them in their eyes, Gintoki opened his mouth but was unable to speak—eyes falling down to his side.

 His arm was free now.

But was definitely not supposed to be twisted like that.

He couldn’t move it.

Looking back up Gintoki’s other hand released from the hair; he didn’t cry or scream out in pain, instead, he took a step back, mouth still open. When Gintoki looked back at his mutilated arm images of blood, guts, and the smell of rotting flesh made bile rise.

“Come on now, don’t throw up on my floor,” White liquid past Gintokis lips, over his busted lips with a sting and down his chin. And as he stared at the stranger, he saw Kagura, Shoyou, Shinpachi an array of people causing him to blink slowly. “Gin- Mr. Sakata are you okay? I didn’t mean to get that angry but you spit into my mouth, and I found it really disrespectful. You even interrupted my story.”

Gintoki’s head felt fuzzy all over again. He didn’t want to pass out—he was tired of that, but his body was even more tired.

“Are you losing… goodness… Mr. Sakata?” Gintoki’s back hit the wall, head falling to the side. His white lashes fluttered shut before opening—it was getting harder to see. “Bath… I’ll take you… would you like that? I’m being nice…”

Gintoki slid down the wall, even when his broken arm knocked against the stone he just pushed down until his butt touched the floor.

“I’ll go run the… wait here…”

Even as footsteps got further Gintoki just sat there—eyes glossed over as he stared into the disappearing silhouette. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Gintoki's past?
> 
> Why does Hijikata know? 
> 
> Why does Hijikata's personality change like a reverse card in uno?
> 
> But most importantly- is Shinpachi still alive after dealing with two angry women?
> 
> Find out more on next weeks episode!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s - don't think I forgot the solo oneshot Gintoki fics I'll be writing one soon uwu. I'm kind of sick rn and school but it'll be done!
> 
> p.s.s - Gintoki just broke his arm *laughs in evil* why tf am I highkey coping Killing Stalking? WELL I DID SAY IT'D BE LIKE THAT BUT WITHOUT THE WEAK SHIT!! We don't stan weak boys (coughs in Yoonbums direction) anyways. Enjoy


	4. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) a long one for yall loves

Warmth; like that of when he was just a fetus floating around in what he would have called his ‘mothers’ stomach. It enveloped all of his senses almost in a suffocating manner which should have caused alarm but instead made him sink further into the endless abyss. It was heavy, and the only sounds he could hear were the beating of his heart and muffled noise. So distance yet far. How nice would it be too stay here forever—free from worry or thought?

 Relaxed.

Happy.

Cozy.

_Safe._

but even in this euphoric state, he knew that something wasn’t right.

 He needed to wake up.

He needed to get back.

 

Gintoki’s eyes opened slowly, the lids felt weighted, and there was a struggle to keep them open. There was a weird film over his eyes, momentary panic pulsing through his veins and he gave a few quick blinks. That seemed to do that trick as Gintoki’s red orbs cleared up.

His first thought was _where—_ lips pulling back in confusion. Everything hurt but not in a painful way. More like a prickly feeling one gets when their foot falls asleep like they are laying on a thousand pins and needles.

And from the neck down he felt abnormally numb; felt both weightless and heavy at the same time. Not something Gintoki was enjoying.

When he was finally tired of staring straight ahead at a porcelain tile wall Gintoki’s eyes flicked down to his body—neck giving a small pop at the sudden movements. What he was met with brought a deep gasp and a strew of, “What the fucks?” Along with it. Gintoki was not only in a body of water stripped naked but—dare he say, hairless?

A pang from outside the bathroom caught Gintoki’s attention, head wiping in the direction a little too fast it could’ve given him whiplash.

“What? What?” His head hurt, once again a massive cloud seemed to fog his memories. But this time Gintoki could only think back thirty-one weeks ago, the time he took Kagura ice skating as a little Christmas-gift.

The little red-head was so excited even after falling a record-breaking number of times; her red mittens matching the flush of her face at that time it was a bit colder. There weren’t a lot of people, and Gintoki could only remember up to the point he took to the block of ice, wobbling on the unsteady skates. “Kagura-chan?”

The confused male was met with silence, minus the leaking faucet which made Gintoki realize this, quite apparently, that this wasn’t his bathroom and definitely wasn’t his home. It was too cute—too clean and polished, smelling of bleach and lemon. Towels of white were hanging on a long metal bar, even that seemed lustrous, unlike Gintoki’s back home that had a slight slant. Kagura would always complain about her towel falling on the floor and demand he fixes it, but it was something constantly pushed aside with ‘I’ll get around to it.’

Gintoki looked around, stopping on the cream-colored marble top complimented the off white tiles that were the backsplash. How’d he know such fancy lingo? A binge night of house-flipping shows that Kagura had been randomly interested in—that lasted one night.

His eyes moved away, once again steadying at the fucking door. Even that seemed to be made from a sturdy wood—it’s various browns mixing together like it was just plucked from a tree out back. The doorknob was large and black, many carvings and designs detailed into it in a way Gintoki could care less about. But right now it was more interesting than being stuck in a random tub.

Oh right, this wasn’t even his house; nor was it a home Gintoki had ever been in before.

“What the fuck?” Was really all he could say, unable to move his body Gintoki laid bad against the tub, prickly feeling returning like a bubble inside of him. “What the fuck is this?”

He had been drugged.

Most likely… Gintoki wasn’t a stranger to pills and medicine—the military used them quite often.

It would also explain why Gintoki felt like a pressure was weighing down on him but at the same time was unable to handle anything. He couldn’t move because whatever was coursing through his bloodstream was doing one hell of a job. At least he could move his neck some.

One arm, in particular, was hoisted on the tub ledge—a worn-out cast holding the appendage together. “Ah- IS MY ARM BROKEN!?” Gintoki spoke aloud, voice filling the emptiness. It had a slight echo that he wasn’t appreciating, who wanted a bathroom that echoed?

Imagine taking shits and it ec- Gintoki shook his head, know probably wasn’t the time for that. “Kagura-chan… c-come on out… are you there?” When he was met once again with silence, Gintoki could only sit back and try to enjoy the water.

Except he couldn’t. The water was too damn hot, and he wanted too get out already and kick whoever’s ass had him in this situation, to begin with. Gintoki closed his eyes—searching his memories like a drunkard who’d woken up in the wrong lover’s bed.

Nothing but Kagura, red and green lights and a skating rink remained. Of course, things before that incident were there—the day before the two went out Gintoki had gone out drinking. Before that Shinpachi had come over to do homework, something about his sister trying a new cooking recipe.

December 25th should be the current date. It should be.

Looking down into the water once more had been a gross mistake on Gintoki’s part because now that his eyes weren’t all fuzzy and he could concentration he noticed the splotches all over his skin. Black, purples, even some shades of green were littered all over his skin; bruises.

Gintoki was sure he didn’t fall that hard ice-skating to be sporting such nauseating discoloration—but that wasn’t the worst part. Or maybe it wasn’t the only worst part of this all.

Gintoki had caught this a bit earlier when he’d just woken up but was distracted by that loud noise; but now, now he could give his full attention to the matter.

His pubic hair was literally shaved off, it appeared only a tiny patch remained in an odd symbol. Something like a heart? It was surely done with care and not something he’d ever do too himself—drunk or not. Gintoki’s face paled, mouth dropping open, eyes glued to his crotch in disbelieve.

And even though the water made it a bit difficult to see, Gintoki could feel how much smoother his legs felt as they brushed against each other. His arms—smooth. Chest, though naturally smooth seemed to be plucked from the sparse hairs that dawned the pale skin. 

“I-Is this a joke? Come on Gintoki this has to be a joke… a dream? What of them… lucid dreams…” Gintoki fidgeted, wanting to move around. “This can’t seriously be happening, I bet it was that basta-.”

“Mr. Sakata?! You’re finally awake.”  

“rd…” Gintoki stared at the suddenly opened door, mouth falling open before closing. His face scrunched up in disgust, eyes landing on a black hairy fucking crotch that was unwelcomely attached to a third leg.

Not something Gintoki wanted to see first thing waking up—especially if it didn’t belong to anyone he knew. “Who the hell are you?”

“I was so worried Mr. Sakata, I was actually about too get in with you…” Gintoki opened his mouth to speak again—face turning a bit ashen.

“I think you have the wrong guy, I mean I am a Sakata, but there’s bound to be more than one… if this is the way, you swing more power to you but no thanks… in fact, I don’t really like making eye level with your dick, so you mind putting on some clothes.”

The man stared with bemusement, corner of their mouth turning up. He had the type of face Gintoki wanted too punch, probably had something to do with their neatly kept eyebrows and unnervingly piercing eyes. “You don’t remember me?”

“No. If I said something, I was probably drunk. I don’t like guys especially not you—your muscles are too big, and your dick is ugly and large… show of…your legs are hairy… you’re the furthest from a female.” Gintoki rolled his shoulders, he was still unable to move except for small amounts. But that was exhausting, and the heat from the water was really starting to become too much.

“Mr. Sakata-.”

“Listen, I was with a little red-head girl at a skating ring. I don’t think she’ll get hurt even though I’m guessing its night right now, but she might end up hurting someone. Have ya seen her? Chinese looking, short, flat-chested, always eating? Or I guess I should say she’s always hungry.” He talked on with a casual slur, trying to recall her wardrobe once more.

Gintoki felt like there were blank spots in his memory but at the same time nothing seemed out of place, it was just a regular Christmas outing spent with Kagura.

Except it wasn’t and he was in a strangers house, unable to move, possibly drugged, in a bathtub, with a naked guy staring at him that knew his name.

Sounded a bit weird so Gintoki preferred not to say it out loud. “Kagura… the little girl you watch over… from a friend… correct?” The male said, fingers tapping methodically against the cream counter.

Gintoki gave the stranger a wary eye, nose crinkling and if he could move there’d surely be a pinky inside. “Yea, you seen her? Matter of fact where am I? You didn’t kidnap me or something?” Gintoki’s tone was playful, he felt no threatening energy from the man—even if they had a punchable face if they really did kidnap him he would expect it too not be in a bathtub. Maybe the guy was thrown in here too? “How’d I get so banged up anyway? Was it from the ice-skating? I’m guessing your someone from there?”

He didn’t quite remember seeing this guy at the rink, but then again it was dark, and a bunch of LED colored lights made it difficult to see a mere foot away. Every so often they did turn the lights all the way on to play some stupid games, but Gintoki took that time to piss our buy Kagura another hefty ‘snack.’

Instead of answering the man finally took a full step inside, shut the door, and quietly moved to sit on the toilet.

They must’ve seen Gintoki tense up at their immediate actions because their direction surely wasn’t the toilet. Even the raven man’s walking seemed a bit odd as if they were being cautiousness in their mannerisms. Like a person dancing on eggshells.

Trying not to step over a line and Gintoki didn’t like it one bit. Sometimes clients acted like that when he went inside their house. Bugging around and asking if he wanted something to drink or eat, if it was too hot or cold, stupid shit that made doing Odd Jobs annoying. However, if Gintoki said he was paying attention to the man’s mannerisms, it’d be a bald-faced lie. 

He was just glad the bathtub was not their destination. Least not with him in it. “You gonna answer?” Gintoki had to twist his neck uncomfortably too look at the guy; eyes resting on their crotch, unable to conceal his disgust. It wasn’t like it was the first time Gintoki had seen another man’s penis—he actually frequented onsen ryokans with a few pals of his, but that was a different setting.

Their lips did another twitch upward, raven brows lifting along; “How far back do you remember?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Tell me the last thing you can remember, Mr. Sakata.”

“How bout telling me your name and what I’m doing here first.”

“Mr.  Sakata, you don’t want this to get uncomfortable.”

Gintoki lifted up his lip in confusion, “Are you threatening me? Bastard.”

The smile slipped off the man's face, a scowl of sorts taking place. They stared at one another for a moment, each one passing just pissed Gintoki off even more.

“WHERE THE FUCK AM I AND WHY AM I HERE?”

“MR. SAKATA!” The man’s fist collided with a tile, loud echo vibrating off of it. Gintoki didn’t jump, but it did make him go silent—at least for the moment. “I know you’re scared…”

“I’m not scared you shit stain.”

“Mr. Sakata, I want to help you, but you are making things difficult… If you’d let me speak-.”

“You’re really boring you know? Anyways is this some type of whore house? Is that why I’m here? Did Katsura set you up? That-.”

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“You think just cause you can move you got one up on me? Just wait till I get out this tub tight wad-.”

Gintoki blinked and found himself with a warm hand over his mouth, palm sweaty and moist. It was hard to move, but Gintoki forced the none cast hand up slightly, it felt heavy and uncontrollable. “Apologize.”

“Uugg oopf.”

“Are you going to apologize?”

“Fufggg oopf.”

“I can’t understand, but Gintoki I’m really trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. It’s been almost a whole day, and your body is looking pretty busted up. You want to know what’s going on right?” Gintoki nodded, “Good, apologize first okay? You can do that right?” The man’s black eyes born into Gintoki’s red—something sinister festering in them, that much Gintoki could tell.

But all Gintoki did was nodded once more, and when the palm loosened slightly, he spat out two firm words, “Fuck you.”

 

Before he could stop the movement Gintoki’s head was pushed down into the water so quickly it splashed up the sides—some overflowing from the tub and onto the marble floor. It was so sudden he hadn’t had time to catch his breath which meant he didn’t have any left.

Gintoki tried to pathetically push the hands off—tried to exert as much strength as he could into the two arms that held him down, but it was to no avail. _His_ arm was of no use, weak and uncoordinated and every second that ticked made his lungs burn. Under the water Gintoki’s mouth opened—bubbles escaping as he stared opened eye at the disoriented figure above him.

His brain was telling him to calm down, think about the military, all that shitty training. But his lungs and heart were saying you’re going too fucking die.

Gintoki wasn’t good at quick choices, be it video games or real lie, he usually opted for the most straightforward solution; usually gave the worst outcome. 

It wasn’t until Gintoki felt his consciousness slip, organ beats start too slow, and thoughts become fuzzy was he pulled back up.

It took him a few moments to realize—eyelids heavy before he took in a gasp of air, exhaling with a harsh cough. His body shook, white hair taking a grey hue.

“Apologize,” the voice seemed heavy, a bit clogged and far away.

Gintoki opened his mouth but could only let out coughs, wincing at a tug to his scalp—it felt sore.

“Apologize. _Now_.”

“F-Fu… Fuck yo-.” Once more he was pushed under the water, this time even worse as some passed through his nasal cavity. Gintoki couldn’t really thrash around, limbs still slowed by the drug, so the best he could do was splash his feet like a child.

Gintoki with a bit more assurance gripped one of the wrists, trying to dig his nails into the flesh but they were manicured down too round nubs.

Planned.

That smoldering feeling was spreading inside Gintoki’s body tenfold, he felt it in his head and down to the tips of his toes. His hand that was gripping the man's wrist started to shake, holding on by threads at this point.

Time passed slowly but each millisecond made Gintoki’s mind buzz—harder to keep his eyes open. Dead.

He was going to die.

 

When he was finally brought back up for the second time, he didn’t make quick movements to take in the air. Gintoki stared up at the ceiling, head lulling to the side and small sputter of water left him. His fingers were still shaking, in fact, his whole body held a slight tremor.

“Come on, apologize… you don’t want to pass out. Again? I might not be as nice as I was and wash you up-.”

“Where i… is… Kagura…” Gintoki stuttered out, a lace of venom to his weak voice.

“…Don’t fucking interrupt me! WHAT DON’T YOU GET?! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!?” Gintoki was yanked from the tub by his hair—a pathetic cry leaving as his abdomen pressed into the tub. He tried to make his legs work, but they just flailed around like a fish out of water.

When his knees collided with the marble floor, Gintoki couldn’t even register the pain, thankfully, but he knew bruises would count as a reminder. “Why… you… who are… what did I do?”

“You keep asking me who I am… Hijikata Toshizo… was holding off telling you because I didn’t expect to keep you around this long.” Gintoki couldn’t really understand anything, mind still foggy.

But he got a name.

That was good right?

Right?

So why didn’t staring into those black eyes cause a spike of fear, “Now then, I think you need a good lesson on display. From this point on you call me sir… bad people need to be punished right Gintoki? Especially since your other actions and past haven’t been dealt with properly…” Said male broke eye contact, eyes going wide when he saw were their—Hijikata’s other hand was.

Was doing to be exact.

“No.. no-no… no…” Gintoki mumbled, slowly shaking his head. Anything but this.

Hijikata was making slowly stride too their exposed length, a Cheshire smile spread on their lips that were darkened by shadows. “Lesson number one: never tell me no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How yall feel about Gintoki's pretty big memory loss. Ugh Gintoki is such a badass even when he should just stfu!
> 
> Hijikata is nuts sdhgsk get how Gintoki will refer to him as Hijiakata now... ;) remember, small things are important! Leave comments below! 
> 
>  
> 
> Smut next chapter ;)


	5. Warming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm back ! Make sure to read notes at end
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING ⚠️: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES PISS, AND ELEMENTS KF NON-CON!

“Look at me... hey? Stay with me, and don’t use your teeth or I’ll dislocate your jaw Gintoki… fuck—pardon my language… god, you feel so good.”

Gintoki couldn’t breathe let alone hear the words spilling out of Hijikata’s mouth. His jaw lay slack, eyes rolling back with each passing second, not from pleasure but pain.

The phallus lodged down Gintoki’s throat had been gradually getting harder and thicker which caused Gintoki’s lips to stretch unnaturally. But neither of them moved, the bastard could at least get on with it, but he was just standing there, watching Gintoki struggle around his cock.

 How he ended up in this situation, Gintoki really couldn’t answer that without sounding like a psycho. He didn’t even know if this was actually reality or a twisted nightmare. 

 

What Gintoki did know was that the little oxygen he had left was being sucked out of his lungs. He tried to breathe through his nose like the prostitutes do in movies but kept gagging around the length which would make the bastard jut forward even more.

“Your mouth fits me so nicely, come on take it deeper. Warm my cock and just suck on it, don’t move I want you to see how much of a bitch you are Gintoki… so good… take it.” Their words send an embarrassed flush to Gintoki’s ears, eyes closing. “I said not to use your fucking teeth!”

 Gintoki’s head was pulled off the length before a heavy hand came in contact with so much ferocity to his cheek it gave him whiplash. He fell back against the porcelain tub, fingers trembling in a way that should cause alarm but the man above him just stood there, casting a large shadow like some type of God.  The bathroom fell silent, and Gintoki did all he could to calm the tremble raking through his body, but it was borderline a seizure. Foamy white substance spilled past his throat and then his lips, sliding down his chin.

 His mouth tasted disgusting, and he almost didn’t have the energy to seethe out a remark.

Keyword: Almost.

“I’ll- bit…bite your fu-fucking dick off… if you try the… that again.” His voice came out hoarse, scratched but still had enough spark to show he was being serious.

Silence followed once more, overflowing and drowning in it in a way that made Gintoki hold a breath. “I’ll fucking… kill you…” His eyes were red, glazed over but staring straight into Hijikata’s like a madman.

That brought a soft grin to Hijikata’s face; should’ve been a warning to Gintoki but he was so out of it all he could do was mumble insults over and over. Suddenly though, Hijikata was far to close to Gintoki’s face—so close he felt the man's warm labored breathing.

“Gin… Gintoki… why don’t I try a different approach? I’m sorry you know that right? I even busted your lip, you forgive me right?” A warm hand reached for Gintoki which caused the male to flinch compulsorily, “It’s okay, hey, I was too aggressive… I’ve been a bit rough; lately, I’m just stressed from work so when I come home, and you are acting up…”

Come home? Gintoki’s lips pressed together, eyebrows knitting into a downward triangle. Where was he is what he wanted to say, but it was hard to formulate thought’s into verbal commands. 

Hijikata’s hand hooked under Gintoki’s chin carefully, thumb swiping the reddened saliva—their eyes met, and Gintoki had to control himself from doing something reckless.

Gintoki was dumb most of the time but not idiotic enough to realize his disadvantage. Whatever was going on was meant to be a handicap in the bastards favor. I mean Gintoki was still unable to move, had a throbbing headache, and a battered body. It would be a miracle of sorts if Gintoki could make it one step out of the bathroom let alone past the man himself.

“How about, I make you feel good? Would you like that?” Gintoki’s eyebrows shot up, swallowing thickly before trying to understand what they meant—his face probably portrayed that confusion for Hijikata was quick to follow, but in actions not words.

“W-What ar-.”

“Sh… just enjoy it.” Gintoki’s head fell back, white strands of hair dipping into the water as a shaky plead left his lip. Not a moan. A plead.

“No… stop!” Hijikata lifted Gintoki’s flaccid penis, fingertips brushing against his heavy ball sack. “STOP!” It was like Gintoki was talking to a deaf person; his words were making no break in Hijikata’s movements. If anything they seemed to encourage the shameful behavior.

The raven pressed his thumb to the tip, hands making quick jerk movements that Gintoki fought back to react to—but that wasn’t easy when he couldn’t move to stop the reactions.

That’s all it was.

A reaction.

A chemical reaction. It wasn’t his fault if he got aroused in this situation, right? But Gintoki couldn’t help feeling disgusted as stimulation started to spread through his body, pooling at his groin. The blood rushing to his phallus caused a chain of wanton, though muted, moans to slip past his lips.

Yet in the very same breath, Gintoki wanted to spill his guts. Or preferably the bastard giving him a handjob.

Hijikata’s hand did a quick flick movement. He leaned forward, lips pressing against Gintoki’s exposed neck—obviously causing the white-haired male to throughout mixed protests. “You like that?” Hijikata just hummed against his skin, kissing the area behind Gintoki’s ear, tongue sliding against it.

“F-Fucking let go- ahn…” Gintoki bit down on his bottom lip, red eyes staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but feel stirred more are more, but damn everyone if he ever admits that out loud. “ _Pervert_.”

The policeman let out a deep chuckle, fingers squeezing the leaky shaft before cupping his balls, they were sensitive and heavy. Hijikata didn’t stop there, fingers sliding down to rub near his perineum, pressing into the area. A helpless mewl left Gintoki, body jerking forward despite his inability to move. “Are you sure I’m the pervert? Didn’t you say I couldn’t turn you on? But here you are legs spread like a whore…”

Gintoki clenched his jaw, breathing out a short ‘fuck you,’ before his jaw dropped open, fuck.

“Ah? Are you sensitive right here?” Hijikata didn’t really need an answer based on Gintoki’s reactions—thighs trembling and his whole body actually shaking. To the point, Hijikata should’ve felt worried, very worried, but inside he kept making circular motions were Gintoki’s pubic hair should be, admiring the hairlessness. “You’re so beautiful… there was so much hair here…”

Except it wasn’t at least not anymore and the now bare skin was sending a ‘flip-flop’ feeling straight to Gintoki’s penis—it was almost too much let alone the embarrassment of being exposed like this. “S-Stop…” He didn’t beg, never was a beggar—Gintoki would instead be beaten and broken down before he begged. But in this situation, his head not in the right place, body swore, and of no use, arousal coursing through his veins made it hard to think straight.

“Why, you like it right Gintoki?” Hijikata’s voice was smooth like honey again—like a newlywed groom on their honeymoon. As if this was a normal occurrence for him or some lines needing to be rehearsed for a movie. It was more frightening than his angry voice, “Tell me you like it.”

Gintoki shut his eyes, lifting a heavy hand before dropping it, eyes opening to fix on the door. Pre-cum was spilling out uncontrollably, he hated this. How humiliating being jerked off against your will and the worst part was it felt good.

Gintoki was a kinky guy, but this was taking the cake. “Baby boy, speak when I ask… and make sure you say, sir… I’m letting you slid for a little because this is your first time.” And just like that Gintoki was drawn back from his high—eyes wide open at Hijikata. They held each other’s gaze, “You like that?”

“N-nhh~ bastard…” Hijikata’s free hand grazed along Gintoki’s perk nipple, tweaking the bud between two fingers while the other hand started up a slow pace again, wet noises echoing off the walls. 

Hijikata’s lips sucked hickies onto the pale neck, nipping at his collar bone, “Tell Sir what feels good.”

“S-Stop saying tha- ah~ hn… stop… ow… l-let go you fucker-.” The hand on Gintoki’s penis tightened at the base, other hand fondling his balls. Gintoki felt his orgasm building but was unable to release. “Fuck!”

“Watch your mouth or Sir will get angry, you don’t want me to make things unpleasant, right?” Honestly, all that ‘Sir’ talk made Gintoki want to barf. First of all, he’s never had anyone to call sir—not even his damn supervisors in the military could make those words slip out. Okay I mean they did, but it was usually followed by ‘Stupid’ or some other insult. Secondly,  Gintoki was pretty sure the two of them were around the same age if not himself being older.

With all this being said, Gintoki found his lips moving on their own accord, “S-Sor…Si…”

“What was that baby?” Hijikata sucked on Gintoki’s ear, nipping at it which drew deep breathy moans from the other. His lips stopped on the shell of his ear, “You want to cum for me? Be good for me?”

Gintoki couldn’t think straight, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. His tip was bright red, wanting that sweet release but pride was a nasty thing. Not just pride but something inside Gintoki told him to wake up if he succumbed to something like this what was going to happen later on?

“G-Get off me…”

“What did you just say?”

“Hhn… I…” Gintoki gritted his teeth- focusing on Kagura, Otae, everyone back home. He couldn’t be foolish right now. No time to be weak. “Get off of me.”

“Wrong answer. Did you forget what I said you, stupid bitch? I told you not to tell me no—guess I’ll have to punish you.”

“Wh- AHHH-!” Hijikata tightened his fist tormenting, shrugging off Gintoki’s weak hand that gripped his shoulder. “Pl- le- let go!”

“Too late for begging now, apologize. Say ‘I’m sorry sir, I was being a bad boy,’ and I might reconsider.”

Gintoki looked up, tears forming at the edge of his eyelids, his top lip snarled up before he spat a wad of spit straight into Hijikata’s face—that inevitably brought back a flashback.

One that didn’t seem to end well. Gintoki was prepared to be slapped silly, literally beaten even worse than before but he wasn’t sure his body could take it—pain starting to ebb in as the drug subsided,; however, nothing came.

Not a slap.

Not a kick.

Hell, not even words for what felt like the longest minute. Gintoki was almost certain time had stopped, and he was stuck in the matrix or some shit.

But then Hijikata’s voice broke through the silence, a chill making its way down Gintoki’s spine. “Get up.” Hijikata finally pulled away, hand letting go “You know…,” he paused—laughing. “I want you out of the bathroom by the time I change, understood? Even if you have to crawl on your hands and news you mutt.”

“Fuck you.”

“Really fancy that don’t you… actually…” Hijikata licked his lips, Cheshire grin spreading on them, “I need to piss.”

Gintoki stared up at them, eyes faltering to their flaccid penis then back up again. “Don’t… you dare- Hijikat-.”

“Did I give you permission to call me by my name? Just for that, I’ll make you my own personal toilet.”

“Nononono- h-hey hey… si-sir… sir right?” Gintoki held up a hand, one hand because the other was broken. But even this one felt heavy and weighted, but he could move it—good.

Hijikata however, seemed to know already what the dove* was thinking and let out a low chuckle, “You really never give up, do you? So much spirit even when bitten down. I’m taking a much bigger liking than the others… they gave up too easily, cried too much… just like that little girl of yours.”

 “Kagura?!”

“Yea-.”

“There’s no way she’d be caught by a slimy bastard. Don’t try to mess with me.”

“If that’s what you think I’m doing Gintoki… then so be it… but her skin’s quite pale. Even more so than yours right? Beauty marks could be put on them… what should I use? A knife? Whip? I think her screaming voice wo-.”

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Disturbing mental images pounded against Gintoki’s skull. Not only of Kagura but military.

His friend.

Her face.

The disconnection her eyes held.

“St-Stop… stop it…”

“Mmm~ I’m just kidding Gintoki, but,” He cupped Gintoki’s chin, making their eyes meet. “I know her location. Where you live. Where she goes to school. I know your friends, and I know their family. It’s a cops duty to do some digging, right.”

Gintoki’s eyes went wide, such shock his pupils went small like miosis, he wanted to ask why he was doing all of this, but the words fell flat. All Gintoki could do was huff out heavy breaths and a short, “Ok.”

“Okay, what.”

“…”

“Gintoki?”

“S-Sir.” If words could hold venom, Hijikata would be dead ten times over.

“Say it all together.”

“Okay, si-.” Gintoki felt a warm liquid substance hit his damp hair before sliding down his face. He sat there—eyes twitching before falling shut. It was warm, and the stench filled Gintoki’s nostrils, rolling over his lips. He balled his hand into a fist, trying to calm himself.

Each second that past felt like a lifetime; Gintoki winced as the urine went over his busted lip and he habitually sucked it in—big mistake. “Fuck.”

“Feels good~.” Hijikata chuckled, and when the water flow subsided Gintoki just continued to look down, he felt something sparking inside him. Something nasty. That he’d swore, he would never become again. “Thanks, now then, be out by the time I’m done dressing, understand.” Hijikata glared down at him, and Gintoki glared back—the sicko was fucking hard through all of this.

“Yes. Sir.”

A perverse grin spread on Hijikata’s lips before he turned away, “I’ll make us some food, trust me. You’re going to enjoy the treats.”

 

Gintoki watched him disappear. How many times had he seen that back turn and walk away, leaving him here a mess. He let his head fall back, staring up at the ceiling. He stunk—piss, blood, cum.

But he couldn’t give up. Hijikata Toshizō. Police officer. That’s all he knew, but even that was enough.

Not only for himself, but for Kagura. He needed to make it back. But a spike of fear bubbled up as a tune started to play, making it’s way into the bathroom, how haunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall probably thought something cute was happening from the chapter title huh LMFAO! Wow I really recommend listening to 
> 
> Lee Taemin - Want and Shadow (look at the translated lyrics also because they are in Korean) both were literally on replay the whole time writing this. Anyways this ones mostly i guess 'smut' but the next chapter will be a mixture with more info in hijikata's sadistic mind and a bit of Gintoki's past in the military etc.! Hope you enjoy and thank you for being patient <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

Do you guys want me to continue this? Be honest i feel like it’s subpar now that im rereading it. I’m not sure if that is just my super active judgement to my own work and being my worst critic but like—. I don’t have a beta reader, i misused too and to so many times. There were punctuation errors and idk i just feel like it’s dusty mccrusty now. Tell me what you guys think? I want to write out of passion and motivation but also don’t want ti leave the loyal readers of this fic


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: INCLUDES MILD DUBIOUS CONSENT + DRUGGING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk who missed me?! 
> 
>  
> 
> read notes at end xx

Covered in piss, laid back against the bathtub but naked, eyes lifeless and damaged a memory’s surfaced.

A woman with long yellow hair, deep blue that took on a purple hue stared at him; she was ethereal. Even with the large scar over her eye, she had this aura of grace in the memory. Each image she was smiling, sometimes giggling, blushing bashfully. But like a moth drawn to a flame, it didn’t end well – her naked body left bloody and beaten. Face almost unrecognizable from dirt and other fluids. _“I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I wasn’t fast enough… Ts..yo… AHHHHH!”_

Something pulsed inside of Gintoki, fingers were twitching in that sub-conscious state. He never made it out of the bathroom.

Hijikata had come back, still as naked as ever and a sour look of his face that seemed to soften at the pitiful site of Gintoki. He stood over the unmoving male for a long moment, even when Gintoki’s head fell back, and the two’s eyes met. There was nothing in them.

 Black hair casting shadows in an ominous way Hijikata didn’t speak one word; instead, he helped the lost male back into the tub.

All Gintoki could remember from that encounter was fingers massaging his scalp, and hands scrubbing at his skin. He didn’t even know if he’d been standing or not. Couldn’t recall if his eyes were open or shut. His mind was torrential, worse than his body violated Gintoki felt a rush of trepidation, his heartbeat racing as quickly as his mind. A feeling he swore to never familiarize himself with was burrowing itself inside. Flooding over pointless memories spanned on the duration of their shower. Some of Kagura, Shinpachi, Kastura, so harmless and yet they were followed by gruesome images of murder and misery.

He never made it out of the bathroom, on his own.

Now the two were sitting across from one another; silence hanging saves for the repeated orchestra music. Beethoven? Mozart? Those were the only hotshot classical musicians Gintoki had ever known – or cared to know about. He was certain however it was a different musician, probably an underrated yet popular one of its time, not that any of this mattered. He was using anything to distract himself from the current circumstances at hand.

The stench of piss seemed to linger in the air, no matter how hard Hijikata had scrubbed his body. A broken arm – though he used the left hand more often, Gintoki was ambidextrous. He was there but not really. And then there was his missing clothes, nothing but an oversized t-shirt. It was humiliating.

Gintoki was attempting to force himself to focus on his kidnapper, but every time he even glanced at him these thoughts of reaching over with a fork and stabbing the raven interrupted. _What if I never get this chance? How much pressure can I apply? What if I miss? **Ki.. him… kill… just… hi… kill… ha.. protect… kill…now… no…  doitdoitdoitdoitDOITDOIT!** -_.

“Not eating?” Gintoki jumped, obviously startled as he was snapped back to reality, lazily blinking a few times as if awoken from a dream.

He didn’t answer Hijikata, not even to piss them off as he focused on something else. “Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“The- the…” Gintoki opened his mouth, white brows drawing inward, top-lip curled up in confusion. The male across from him made to speak, but Gintoki held up a hand, silencing them. “Voice.”

That did not sit well with the police officer who let out an offended scoff – lips spread thinly.  “What voice? Answer me.”

“Dude do you ever,” _Shut the fuck up_ , “…Will you ever tell me where I am?”

“First, I’m not your fucking ‘dude’ do you understand?” Hijikata looked up from his plate, one hand squeezing a copious amount of mayonnaise onto a half-eaten plate of food. “Secondly, eat your food. If you think I’m going to feed, you again later when you complain about being hungry-.”

“I’m not hungry,” But of course Gintoki was cursed with bad luck as his stomach gave a very generous rumble. The two looked at each other, one face lighting up with embarrassment and the other that said ‘point proven.’ “Fuck off.” He muttered, reaching for utensils. There was no point denying palpable hunger but damn it if he’d admit it himself.

“Not so fast.” Gintoki stopped mid-air, face turned up in confusion. The bastard wanted him to eat, but right when he tries, he stops him? _Confusing son of a bitch_. Plus, on closer inspection, the food looked good. Beyond that, shit was like a five-course meal. There was red lobster with a glistening buttery shell, corn on the cob and miniature potatoes that looked so delicate and juicy. Mash potatoes were dripping in white gravy, very savory foods but Gintoki was not complaining if he got dessert.

The acknowledgment of food seemed to turn all Gintoki’s six senses into gear, stomach growling once more as his mouth started to salivate.

He couldn’t remember the last time he ate – by now he knew it wasn’t New Year’s Eve and he hadn’t taken Kagura out to ice skate. Even if the memories of what happened were fogged up, Gintoki knew they happened a while ago. His mind was playing catch-up games while showering. “Say, ‘Can I please eat, sir>’ and I’ll let you eat all you want.”

“Wh- dude-.”

“Mr. Sakata, what did I just say,” Hijikata’s voice came out low and stern.

Gintoki opened his mouth to say a quick response, but his brain was getting impatient. He needed food in his mouth, down his throat, and into his fucking stomach.

Now.

“Sorry… ca- can I…” Hijikata leaned forward, eyes wide like a wolf waiting for the rabbit to fall into the trap. Something about that action pissed Gintoki off – nose scrunching as he cocked his head to one side. “I have a glass of water.” He was equally as parched as he was hungry after all. Okay, maybe he was pushing it at this point and handicapping himself, but pride was a bitch.

Contrary to the outburst Gintoki expected all Hijikata did squint his eyes. Oddly enough, the raven didn’t seem upset, lips spreading into an easy-going smile, as if the two of them were just old colleagues catching up over a beer. The male grabbed at a glass water jug that had been sitting off to the side. The ice cubes were practically melted down, tiny pieces sloshing around before falling into the cup Hijikata had set out for Gintoki. “I’m generous because you apologized… how about we have a little talk… you know- you interest me a lot, Mr. Sakata.”

Said male didn’t reply for he was chugging down the cold liquid in large gulps. Didn’t mean he wasn’t listening, ears twitching like an animal whose curiosity was piqued.

“You see,” taking a bit of mayo covered lobster into his mouth Hijikata let out a chuckle just as Gintoki placed the empty glass back onto the table. Not being asked Hijikata refilled it before continuing, “The day me and you first, really only three days ago. The first night we did all that traveling, but you pissed me off, and I accidentally let anger get the best of me, and you’d been knocked out for about two days. Anyways, I didn’t expect to take such a liking to you. When you pulled up to my car with a loose smile, body drenched in sweat, and tasseled silver hair – not even white, but silver… beautifully blowing in the wind… I couldn’t help but stare at you as we spoke. God, your lips looked so full, plump, and red. Pale skin reddened and sun-burnt by the sun. Probably sounds a little odd saying all of this – I’m not an expressive guy, but I can appreciate beautiful things.”

“Hn…” Gintoki peered at the male from above the cup, face reddening. It was unnatural for Gintoki to hear such compliments, only two other people went into such detail about his abnormalities and how he should embrace them.

They were both dead.

Leaning forward with sudden excitement Hijikata bored holes all over Gintoki’s face before making eye contact. “Those eyes of yours. Red? Ruby? Cranberry? Dark Burgundy? Crimson? Fuck, at first, I thought they were just a deep brown with flecks of gold in them, and maybe the light was causing an effect but after staring at you longer and looking up photos of you… they are bloody red! I’ve never seen a pair of red eyes… it’s like an ocean!”

Hijikata stood up, hands slamming against the table hard enough to make the fine china rattle. Gintoki pulled back – mouth open but all that ensued was silence, awkward silence. Gintoki wasn’t sure what the fuck he was supposed to say to a bastard kidnapper. ‘Thanks bud! Maybe next time don’t lock up the person you find attractive.’

“Ah… yeah… thanks. I was born with that one thing, albinism… fuck – can we just like call this quits? You take me back home, and I’ll forget this whole thing, swear. Won’t tell a soul, not that I’d want too… and about my arm, I can tell people I got into a car accident.”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

“Stop cursing; mind your manners.”

“Why do you get to curse? How old are you? Are you my mother?”

“Mr. Sakata.”

“You switch from Gintoki and Mr. Sakata, at this point I’d say we are on more than strangers’ level… and serious can you turn the ac on it’s getting hot.”

“It is on…” All previous anger seemed to melt from Hijikata’s feature, eyebrows shooting upwards. “Let’s continue the conversation. I call you Gintoki because I don’t see you as an equal. In that way, you won’t call me Hijikata unless you want to be punished. Only sir. But, when I call you Mr. Sakara, I’m treating you like the adult you are, and your consequences from not acting you age will reflect when I train you to be obedient.

Gintoki shook his head in confusion; for some reason, it was getting hard to focus. He found himself squirming against the dining chair, balls rubbing against the wood. A shiver ran down his spine, lips spreading. “Nn..”

“What?”

“N-Nothing!” Clearing his throat, Gintoki stilled all movement, licking over his lips. What was going on with him? “You… you uh, must’ve had a p-pretty fucked up childhood to be… fucking psycho.”

Hijikata eyed him before smirking, not that Gintoki was focusing. The other was feeling hot and bothered all over. Itchy in places that simple scratching could not sooth, in fact, it seemed to make the itch spread. “You’d know, now wouldn’t you Gintoki? We aren’t all that different.”

“Are you trying to spew some shit and sa- say… we are similar.” Gintoki’s throat dried up with he felt a thigh press against his leg.

“Bingo.”

“Bull shit! I’d never kidnap- ah..” Gintoki clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes going wide. One of Hijikata’s booted feet were pressing into his inner thigh. Gintoki gripped the ankle with his working arm; bottom lip tucked between his teeth. “Get the fu- fuck off me.”

Gintoki sent a death glare, baring his teeth like a wild animal. “Awe, are you embarrassed?” Hijikata kept his foot there; he pressed it further into plush milky thighs. Tip of his boot inches away from a certain Gintoki jr. As he weren’t harassing the male under the table, Hijikata casually took out a pack of cigarettes, wiping out a mayonnaise designed lighter. If Gintoki wasn’t trying to hold back moans, he’d be mocking the hell out of Hijikata.

Keyword: he would be.

“Li- Listen… just…” Gintoki tensed when he felt the boot shift, sudden pressure to his scrotum. The grip on the raven’s ankle tightened, fist clenched as he used all the willpower imaginable to push it away. “Fuck… what did y-you do… why… my bo- body… I… I can’t… it’s…”

Hijikata stood up after that, dusting his hands against back slacks, a forming tent evident. He walked the short distance to Gintoki’s side. “Wh- What are you doing? Stay away.”

Gintoki tried not to acknowledge the bulge. Fuck, usually thinking about another guy naked made him want to barf but right now his thoughts were mudded. That’s what it was, it’s all because he can’t think straight. The only plausible reason his own body would shudder at the sight.

“Gintoki…” Tilting his head up, face flushed, and lips parted Gintoki swayed back and forwards. A weird warmth was spreading down his body. From the tips of his ears to the tips of his fingers, lower and lower until it formed a pool right in that area.

His dick.

 _Fuck_.

“Already? Is it because of you… empty stomach… hah- it worked a lot faster than expected?” The raven spoke to himself before looking down at Gintoki, tongue darting out as he saw their blown pupils. Barely an ounce of red showing. “Fuck.”

One hand cupped the side of Gintoki’s face – the male made to pull away but found himself nuzzling into the touch. It momentarily cooled him down, only in the spot touched. Everywhere else he felt hot, almost burning like his insides were on fire. His breath started to come out in labored breathing, “W-What did… you… what?”

Hijikata’s thumbed rubbed over plush lips, “Let me help you, Gintoki.”

“Did you dr- druhg meee?”

“Mmm… Gintoki.” Dodging the question Hijikata leaned down – capturing Gintoki’s lips. The kiss was forced at; first, Gintoki being caught off guard he had no time to protest the tongue slipping inside. It was a messy mix of saliva and sucking. Hijikata was exploring his mouth – tongue down their throat, teeth nipping at lips, swallowing any noises that Gintoki produced. Even if the latter didn’t recuperate, his body was honest.

Eyes shutting as he weakly tried to push the other off, but his body turned towards them even more. It wasn’t until his hand pressed against Hijikata’s bulge did he pull away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. “W- n-no…” He tried to tuck his palm away. Eyes scrunched before opening- as if that would wash away whatever he was feeling.

It didn’t.

“Let Dadd- I mean Sir take care of you… don’t you want this?” Gintoki shook his head, a spew of curse words threatening to pass his lips. There was a rational side to him that told him to push his kidnapper away. But as he was forced to knead Hijikata’s bulge, he found that rationality slipping.

“N-No, stop.”

“It’ll only get worse from here princess,” Gintoki hadn’t even registered the other’s cigarette until a puff blown at him. He wasn’t faced one bit. If anything, it seemed to cloud his senses even further. “Your cock is already so full.”

As if to confirm that his penis twitched. “N-No! You… dr- drugged me…” Everything was starting to become too much, blur into one big blob. He hated this, being out of control of his own body. He wouldn’t last if it got any worse.

But he sure as hell wasn’t throwing in the towel.

“Le- Let me go… I’ll b-be… fine.”

Hijikata didn’t seem to be paying attention, focused on getting themselves off. It wasn’t fair. Gintoki was too weak to pull away – and deep-down part of him didn’t want also. But that was the drug talking.

“How about this princess, mmm… you try and get yourself off as many times as you’d like without my help. I won't touch you at all. If you can calm yourself down without my help, then that’s a win for you… but if you so much as beg for help or call out my name… I can have my way with you?”  
_Hell, no am I agreeing to that. **Do it**. What a stupid deal. **Agree.** If he thinks I’m going to say, _Gintoki opened his mouth, looked down at his aching cock, back up at Hijikata and let out he believed to be an animalistic growl. Though it fancied a whimper at best.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So :) I wanted to do a little more talking between the two in this chapter - well more like Gintoki answering questions. I also wanted to intertwine some of Gintoki's past and keep you guys on your toes. I feel like many of you will obviously know the lady I am referencing in his memories. Don't fear there will be plenty more backstories of when Gintoki was a child and during his days in the military. Soon we will uncover why Hijikata is also a nut job, I don't know if I'm going to give him an as psychotic backstory because sometimes people are just fucked up to be fucked up. yk. But I do want to give him something that drives him weather it be psychological or an actual event that made him nutso. 
> 
> Anyways, next chapter (i'll put a warning again) will include heavy dub-con along with obvious drugging that Gintoki was subjected too. Hello, never take water from a stranger Gintoki!! Let alone a kidnapper ugh. 
> 
> But for all my lovelies I have a question: Would you mind if a Daddy Kink came into play or would y'all rather keep it at 'Sir?' Of course Gintoki wont be calling anyone Daddy for a very very very very long time. But I do plan to add some stockholm syndrome and mind break so it could be a form of that... I'm not sure. Sorry for the long note heh...
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT <3 all of your guys comments on the last chapter really made me happy and motivated me to write on this story once more. Without those supports I wouldve deleted the whole series so thank you again and I love you all! Please Enjoy<2 
> 
> \- author Tea

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED! pls comment and leave a kudos ty uwu


End file.
